


Missing Something

by abo_trash



Series: Packs and Their Secrets [2]
Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Gen, I dont know how to tag properly kill me, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abo_trash/pseuds/abo_trash
Summary: Veronica is 'officially' a part of the pack after a sleepover with the Heathers, but something feels wrong. It's like she's missing something between her packmates, like they're hiding something from her, but she doesn't know what. Maybe that's just part of being a pack for the first time. Maybe she's just paranoid.





	1. Chapter 1

There was a yawn bubbling up from somewhere inside her, and Veronica knew that if she dared to let it out, then she was toast. She couldn't show she was tired. That was part of the etiquette lecture she had gotten the night before, along with a crash course on proper make-up usage, the right way to dress- not that she had even known there was a wrong way until then- and how to do her hair so it wasn't such a disaster. She didn't really think that had been possible, until that morning when all three of the Heathers had mobbed her with a flurry of hair spray, hairbrushes, and straighteners that had taken the better part of an hour and left her throat sore from the whimpers that had slipped free. By the end of it, her hair was actually straight, for the first time in her life, and the Heathers had deemed it acceptable, and then finally let her get dressed on her own.

Getting up so early so the Heathers could make sure she was dressed properly before they had gotten dressed themselves- coupled with staying up so late from the mall trip, their lessons on being popular, and her own roaring anxiety that had bubbled up all day- had left her exhausted. Sure, it had been worth it to see the student bodies' faces when she had stepped into the school building that morning, following behind the Heathers.

She could still see their amazed gawking when she closed her eyes, could still hear their whispers, and could feel the envious glares as everyone registered who she was, thanks to Martha's startled squawk of her name when she had seen her. A squirely and nerdy nobody of an alpha that acted like an omega had been raised up from the bottom of the social ladders, to join the most popular girls in school. Veronica was now part of the most powerful pack, and while she couldn't be more ecstatic, she was still anxious and exhausted. 

"Are you yawning?” Heather Chandler snapped, and she just about bit her tongue she snapped her mouth shut so fast. She had been surprised by the sharp voice that had startled her from her momentary slip into a day dream, and instantly realised she was in hot water from her tone of voice alone. Shit. Shit shit shit. She had zoned out, on her first day with the popular girls, and had shown weakness. She had to make up a lie. Something that would cover her ass. Anything.

“Guh?” Okay, that was only going to make things worse. She tried again. “What? No. I was just… Uh. I was just stretching my face muscles! Yeah! Don't you know they can like… Get locked up and cause wrinkles if you're not careful? Totally don't want that,” she sputtered and gave a weak laugh, hoping that would give something for them to chew on besides her. She hadn't even realised that she had zoned out while they had been walking to the cafeteria. She had been zoned out so long that they now stood in line to pay for their meals, trays in hand, and Veronica wondered just how long it had been that she had stared off into nothing while she remembered the morning and the crowd's reaction. Hopefully not long enough to do too much damage.

“Whatever. Don't let me catch you doing that again,” Heather Chandler snapped sharply, and behind her, Veronica could hear Heather Duke snickering. Of course she would find enjoyment in her being reprimanded. She could almost swear that Heather Duke hated her, even though Veronica had known her personally for less than twenty four hours. Maybe she hated everyone? Unlikely, considering she seemed friendly enough with the other Heathers. It was probably just her. Before the snickering had died down completely and she could come up with an apology for yawning, Heather spat out a sharp, “Shut up Heather,” without even turning her head.

“Sorry Heather...” was the mumbled response, and they all lapsed into a terse silence. Heather Chandler led the way down the line, scowling at any freshman who got too close or pushing past any weak omegas that cowered when she stepped near. They were making record time through the line, thanks to her.

“So, uh… What do we do after lunch?” Veronica ventured, trying to change the subject so the terse silence wouldn't drag on too long, and noticed the way Heather Chandler's lips twitched into a slight scowl. Shit. They probably told her that yesterday in the midst of all of the lectures, and she had missed it. By hour three, her brain had been fried, and she could barely remember what they had said about anything, let alone the daily schedule. She almost wished she wrote it down, but her hand had been cramping too badly by then to write many notes, and she figured she could wing it. She was sure that she had been wrong about that now though, when she realised that she had pretty much just been following the Heathers around all day and letting them lead her into whatever situation they pleased.

“Reapply make-up, get some scenting in, and hopefully avoid Ms. Fleming this time. That old hag of a beta is always on our asses, for some reason. It's like she's jealous we're all alphas and she's just a lowly beta who can't keep a man. God, Veronica, did you pay any attention yesterday? You were yawning-”

“Stretching my face,” she interjected, her cheeks burning, but it was ignored as if she had said nothing at all.

“-and now, you're asking what we're doing after lunch. Do we need to go over everything again? I'd rather not waste another day with having to teach you all of that again. You're not secretly retarded, are you? Cause I feel like you are and we're going to have to keep teaching you the same basic shit every damn day,” Heather Chandler said, sounding exasperated as she turned to face Veronica, her hands on her hips as she towered over her. Her scent was overpowering, a mix of them all from where they had slept in a big pile on her bed, and it felt like it was suffocating her. 

Just sitting there, she felt herself shrinking in under Heather's glare, making herself as small as possible in front of the more powerful alpha, and violently shook her head, trying to convince Heather she didn't need a repeat of their lectures. Anything but that. She would have preferred listening to her mother try to explain the birds and the bees again over having to listen to the Heathers lecture her on perfect contour and the right way to fold her legs so she showed off some skin but not enough to be considered slutty or shown acting like a whore. Not to mention all they had said about ruts and finding a proper omega or beta to use, like they weren't actual people. It had all been a little nauseating, especially when they had started bragging about knot sizes. Did normal alphas even compare that type of stuff? She honestly didn't want to know.

Thinking back about their lectures, she remembered what they had said about acting weak in public, and found her bottom lip quivering. Wait. Did she just whimper? Fuck. That would get her killed. They'd stuff and mount her on a wall if she kept stepping all over their rules on how to be a proper alpha and not a weak shitty omega-wannabe. She had to recover from this, and fast.

“No! I-I just uh, thought maybe we would be skipping class? I mean, it's not like anything is gonna be really important, right? It's only the second day of school. There's… N-nothing important going on,” she sputtered, her hands clenching on the lunch tray she held. Being under her scrutinising gaze like this made everything in her want to run and hide, to act the part she had always played, to act like an omega under the alpha's glare, but she knew that would only get her in more trouble.

“I decide when we skip. Not you, not Heather, and not Heather. Got it?” Heather Chandler spat, making Veronica give a weak and shaky nod. She held her tray hard enough to turn her knuckles white, her heart thudding in her chest, and Heather simply turned back around, grabbing her tray. She walked off without another word, assuming the others would follow to their usual table, and Veronica felt a breath she didn't know she had been holding slip free. Damn. She didn't realise exactly how much Heather terrified her until then.  
She would have to be more careful not to upset Heather Chandler in the future. Her very presence was enough to make her nervous, and seeing her anger like that up close and personal was terrifying. Not even really anger. Annoyance was what it had mostly seemed to be, but that had been enough. It hadn't even been a big argument, not really, but already she felt like crying. She refused to, knowing her make-up was too expensive to ruin by doing so, but it still made her heart thump funny. Something about Heather made her feel off, and perhaps it was her instincts, fighting against being under another alpha, but that didn't entirely feel right. It felt like she was missing something big, something obvious, but couldn't quite put her nose on it, and that only made her more nervous.

“Nice one, skank. Wanna question her authority any more? If you're not done, let me know. I want a first row seat to this show,” Heather Duke said as she followed after Chandler, startling Veronica more than she could have thought possible with her tone of voice and how giddy she sounded. For a moment, she was left standing there in a wave of swirling anxiety with her tray gripped in her hands, finding herself shaking and feeling tears prick in her eyes. Suddenly, Heather McNamara looped their arms together and nuzzled against her neck, leading her towards the table. 

“Come on… Heather doesn't like to be kept waiting,” she mumbled, and Veronica glanced down at her, watching McNamara's lips purse. Veronica swallowed around the lump in her throat, trying to force it down, and watched Heather's throat work as she decided what to say. She seemed to be thinking about it really hard, and that made the swirling in her gut a little better. “Heather usually decides after we scent if we're skipping. She uh… Likes people to know that we're a pack when we go out. She likes watching them scurry away from us when they realise they've got three powerful alphas in a pack together coming towards them. And just so you know, that little whimper you gave when she turned around totally didn't help your case. She hates when we act weak.”

“I didn't whimper,” she defended weakly, but really, she knew she had. They both did. She would have to keep that under check, but who could blame her? Heather had scared her senseless. It had taken all of her will power to not run out the door. “But… Fine. I get it, I guess. She doesn't want us acting like omegas, cause then that makes her look bad, right? I didn't… I didn't really mean to whimper or make her upset, I swear. I just… I wasn't trying to act like an omega--”

“You're rambling,” Heather interrupted, pausing a few feet away from their table so no one else noticed them approaching. Veronica could see Kurt and Ram rubbing their faces against Heather Chandler's neck, scenting her and making Veronica wonder why this damn pack was so concerned about scenting. Every time she turned around, they seemed to be marking each other. It was borderline obsession. Maybe there was something to it she was missing. It was as if she wasn't allowed think too much more on it, her thoughts cut off McNamara gave her arm a gentle squeeze bring her to reality, and she looked down to her again, meeting her eyes and seeing something glimmering there she couldn't quite name. “Just drop it, okay? Don't ask any questions, don't make smart-ass comments, and… Try and keep up.”

“I'm trying… I'm just not used to all this pack shit, and I still really don't… Feel like I'm part of the pack yet,” she mumbled weakly, and Heather pursed her lips, sparing a glance towards the table, then looking back up to her. The look on her face was adorable, like she was thinking hard about something, and causing her brow to crease. Seeing it, Veronica couldn't help but feel like the Heathers were hiding something from her, though she wasn't too sure what it could be. What were they hiding from her? What was she missing?

Before she could dare to ask, Heather McNamara stood up on her tiptoes and wrapped one arm around her neck, tugging her down closer to her face. All she could let out was a startled yelp at being pulled down, because McNamara bit down on the tender flesh of her neck, just under spot where she would have been bit had they been bonding, and it instantly shut her up. A jolt sent through her body. It was electricity running through her veins, and when McNamara rubbed her nose and chin against the spot, all tension she had been holding dropped. Dimly, she realised the other had just scented her, marking her to others, and letting her know she was still part of their pack. It took a beat more than she would have liked to try and say anything, her mouth opening and closing in a way that made her seem more like a fish than an alpha from a strong pack, and all that came out then were moments of weak sputtering.

“Heather! Veronica! Come on!” Heather Chandler yelled, and all the tension she had just lost was suddenly roaring through her again, vibrating her to the core, and McNamara tugged her along, a bounce in her steps that nearly made Veronica stumble.

“Sorry Heather! Veronica just wanted to know more about scenting. Right Veronica?” McNamara prompted, plopping down next to Heather Duke. She sat her lunch tray down, and Veronica found herself standing, alone, and knew instantly she had to recover what footing she had lost with Heather Chandler before things got too much worse.

“R-right,” she sputtered as she sat down next to Heather Duke, who simply rolled her eyes at her stuttering. “See uh… I'd never had anyone scent me, ever, so I didn't really know what it was all about. Now I understand. I'm sorry. I really do appreciate what you're doing for me, and I promise I'll do better. Please don't kick me out of the pack. I'll behave.”

“Good girl,” Chandler cooed at her apology, picking at the food on her plate, only to stop as her brows furrowed together. It was as if what Veronica said had just hit her like a truck speeding down a highway, and she had to back track through it all to completely understand what she had just said. “Wait. You've honest to god never been scented? Like, ever? Didn't you have any friends before you met us and joined our pack? If not, you're more pathetic than I thought.”

“I had Martha Dunnstock--”

“That fat ass beta bitch? God, you might as well have had no friends,” Heather Duke said, quickly interrupting her, and before too long, the entire table had fallen into discussing Martha 'Dumptruck' Dunnstock and how disgusting she was. It made Veronica ill to hear them talk about her friend so. However, she knew that if she tried to speak up, tried to defend her friend, then they'd turn on her. She could barely handle one alpha packmate hovering over her, let alone all five. Instead of saying a word, she focused on the slop on her plate, trying to drown them out. She could sit this one out, tell them she was just trying to learn the dynamics later, and hopefully they'd leave her alone about Martha, at least for a little while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i said i wasnt going to work on this anymore, but you can blame people on tumblr, bc??? they encouraged this disaster??? oh well.

It was barely twoand a half weekslater that Veronica found her rides to school missing. She had been catching rides with the Heathers since the first day she had joined their pack, and hadn't been told today was going to be any different. However, she had waited ten minutes past the time they had been picking her up at, and there was no sign of any of the Heathers. None of them had told her things had changed the day before, and she hadn't gotten any calls from them telling her that they were skipping or doing something different, so she didn't quite understand what happened.

The four of them hadn't had any more fights in the past couple weeks, not since she had upset Heather Chandler by whimpering in the cafeteria, so she wasn't sure what it could be. She was sure she wasn't being punished, but their absence just raised more questions than she could find answers for, and it made her stomach twist in knots. Was there something going on? Had they told her to find a ride earlier in the week and she had forgotten they had told her so? It wasn't like she would have had a ride, besides the bus, if they had told her that though. Unless maybe she could have hitched a ride with Kurt or Ram, and while they were her pack members too, she felt uneasy riding with them, since she didn't know them all that well quite yet. Hell, she honestly didn't even know the Heathers all that well, not really.

Before becoming friends with the Heathers, she had always rode the bus, or hitched a ride with Martha and her mom. Now though, that wasn't an option. She had lost Martha, and the bus had gone by her house thirty minutes before, so those were both out. Without getting so much as a call from the Heathers about what was going on, it made her stomach twist into anxious knots. She knew that from her house, it was a thirty minute walk to school, and roughly twenty to Heather Chandler's house. She had never been to Heather Duke's, and Heather McNamara's she had only been to once or twice, enough that she wasn't sure she could walk to it without directions. That left her with two options. Walk straight to school, or check Heather Chandler's house for the Heathers.

Well, she was already going to be late to school if she walked, but she had no choice. Her parents had left for work, and there was no other option. So, she grabbed her backpack, and started out the door. Not to school, but to Heather's. It was almost out of her way, sure, but even if Heather had already gone to school and she had to walk from her house, it would only add about ten minutes more for the short detour, and even if she hated to admit it, she had some weird affection forming towards the Heathers, and cared about their well-being. It could have been that the affection was just because they had been scenting her and dragging her into their weird pack activities the past couple weeks, and that was why she cared for them, just a little, and them being gone had left her to wonder exactly what was different today.

So, she took the detour. She walked deliberately, not letting anyone slow her down, and soon found her way to the gate of the Chandler home. Really, it was more of a mansion than a regular home, but she wasn't focused on that right then. While the house was huge, and could easily fit at least three of her own home inside the first floor, she paid that no mind. She was on a mission, and wasn't going to let Heather Chandler's wealth distract her. Right then, her mind wasn't on the looming home before her, but where in the world the Heathers could be, and if they had already gone to school.

She had been to Heather Chandler's house before, enough times that she knew that there were no guards, and the security system was never on. Often, because Heather forgot to lock it, more often than she remembered to, so she wasn't worried about anything going off as she pushed the gate opened and stepped inside. The trek to the front door was slow from there, mostly because she could see Heather's Porsche and Heather's Jeep, so at that point, she knew they were there. She knew it was a school day, because she heard the bus run, so she didn't know exactly why they weren't in school. Unless, maybe they were supposed to be skipping, and the Heathers just hadn't told her. That didn't explain why they were all at Heather's house though. At least, Heather Duke and Heather Chandler were, anyways.

The front door was unlocked, of course. She dropped her bag off beside the other two in the doorway, and was presently surprised to know that meant Heather McNamara was there too. She kicked off her shoes, knowing that Heather would kill her if she caught her with her shoes on, and tucked them beside Heather's heels and Heather's Mary Janes so they'd be out of the way, then started on her search for the Heathers.

The first stop was the kitchen. It wasn't often that she found the Heathers there, not really, as they never seemed to eat, but it was still an option. There had been a couple times over the weekend where she had found them perched on the counters and chatting amongst themselves when her mother had dropped her off, and while they didn't seem to notice exactly where they were hanging out, it was still a possibility. However, the kitchen looked like it hadn't even been touched. There were no dirty dishes in the sink, not a crumb on the counter, and it was the same immaculate state it was always in when Heather's maid had just finished cleaning it. So that left her wandering to the den.

Again, she found it empty. The remote was tucked away, the television turned off, and the couch untouched. It looked again, like the Heathers hadn't even been downstairs. It was as if Heather Duke and Heather McNamara hadn't even stepped past the door, and Heather Chandler hadn't left her room that morning. She didn't get it. Where were they? Were they… actually upstairs in Heather Chandler's room? She hadn't been allowed in there, not for a single moment, and it was making her uneasy to know that was the only place really left to check. She was honestly a bit scared to go up there. Without knowing what she'd find, she was worried that she'd go up there to find the three of them with a poor omega or beta who had gotten roped into their rut cycle, and she wasn't sure she was quite ready for that. She knew she didn't have much of a choice though, and with a sigh, she started up the stairs.

It didn't take long to find Heather Chandler's room. She knew which one it was, even though she had only been to it a couple times, and found herself standing in front of the door in no time at all. The door before her had a bright red ribbon tied on the handle, and it stuck out to her as odd. It hadn't been there the last time she had come up to Heather's room with Heather Duke and Heather McNamara. Was there a specific purpose to it? She tried not to dwell on it, and cracked the door open.

Before she got more than a crack open though, a wave of scent hit her. It was a thick wave, choking and overwhelming, and she had to take a step away, just to process what in the world it was. It made her nose burn, made her blood boil, and she covered her nose with her sleeve, because it was easier to deal with that way. She leaned against the wall opposite Heather Chandler's door and closed her eyes, breathing through her sleeve and taking the time to recover.

What the fuck had that been? It was sweet. It was roses, cherries, and passion. It was the sting of expensive perfume that was a little too strong, but a good too strong. It was the scent that clung to her clothes, the same one that clung to the Heathers. It was almost like the setting sun, the way it broke against the horizon and danced across the sky. It was the way her heart would swell when she thought about those she had crushed on. The more she thought about it, the more she realised exactly what it was. It was the colour red, it was Heather Chandler. It was everything that was Heather Chandler, but stronger, bolder, and pushing. Which in itself, really, was Heather Chandler.

She didn't understand. Why had the wall of Heather Chandler hit her when she had opened the door? Why was it so strong? It was making her stomach clench, her insides turn, but it wasn't really in a bad way. She wanted to move her sleeve away from her nose, to breathe in the scent again, and to go find the source of it. And honestly, she barely managed to keep herself still, barely managed to keep her feet planted where they were and her sleeve over her nose. She had to work this out. She had to figure out why it was so strong, why it was making her head ache, and why she just wanted to…

“Heather!” a desperate voice mewled from inside the room. It was half a moan, broken into little pieces, and she found her feet moving closer to the door, closer to the source. She had to see what was going on. She had to. Something in her was pushing her closer to the door, begging her to find the source of that wonderful smell, and she was barely able to stop herself from going inside, just barely, and stopped to look inside the room.

She wasn't exactly sure what she expected to find when she looked inside, but what she found hadn't been that. She hadn't expected to see the Heathers naked, hadn't expected to see their bodies pressed together, and certainly wasn't expecting to see the way they were all jerking and grinding together. She almost jerked back, but her own sick sense of curiosity kept her looking on, just as Heather McNamara bit down on Heather Chandler's shoulder, and again, she mewled out, clinging to Heather Duke underneath her

It hit her then, as she dropped her arm and watched Heather Duke's and Heather McNamara's hips jerking against Heather Chandler, what exactly the scent had been. Heather Chandler wasn't an alpha. She was an omega. And in heat. She was lying to the whole school, to the whole world, that she was an alpha. She should have ran out to school at that moment. Should have proclaimed it from the rooftops. Told everyone that Heather Chandler was an omega, that she was a liar, and that she was not only a liar of an omega, but that she was a _dyke_ omega too, who liked to have sex with Heather McNamara and Heather Duke.

Right that moment though, as Veronica watched Heather Duke squeeze her closer and listened to her whine out, she couldn't bring herself to leave the house. She couldn't find it in herself to even care that Heather Chandler was an omega, because right then, she was focused on the scent that was burning her nose. She should have ran, but instead, she found herself pushing the door open, slowly so not to alert them she was there, and slowly, hesitantly, took a step into Heather Chandler's room.

**Author's Note:**

> I live off comments and kudos guys. the more people comment and kudo, the more I write. if you want me to write more, comment, kudos, and let me know what you like about it!!


End file.
